Safe and effective exercise poses a specific set of challenges for subjects diagnosed with diabetes. These challenges include the coordination of exercise with glucose monitoring and administration of medications. Failure to coordinate these factors effectively can lead to various pathologies, including headache, seizure, faintness, withdrawal, depression, and hypoglycemia.